chibirobofandomcom-20200213-history
Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash
Chibi-Robo!: Zip Lash Everyone’s favorite little robot is back, this time in a side-scrolling action game! In Chibi-Robo!: Zip Lash, Chibi-Robo must swing his plug to whip enemies, reach far-off platforms, and solve environmental puzzles, as well as collect upgrades to extend his plug for getting hard-to-reach collectibles and uncovering hidden areas. Chibi-Robo!: Zip Lash launched exclusively for the Nintendo 3DS family of systems on October 9, 2015. After it was released, It was panned by fans and people blame it for the death of the series Features *Climb, jump, run and throw your plug and cord *Whip enemies and ricochet your plug and cord off of walls to solve puzzles *Tons of collectibles *Tap the new Chibi-Robo amiibo figure to power up Chibi-Robo into "Super Chibi Robo" or use a Toy Capsule Machine to unlock the in-game Collectible Figures. Bundle Version This is a special bundle that will come with an amiibo. This amiibo will transform you into the infamous Super Chibi-Robo. As Super Chibi-Robo players will move faster and have a greater range for their plug. Leveling up the amiibo unlocks special characters. The amiibo can be purchased separately on Amazon.com. Story WARNING, SPOILERS! The story takes place in space, where Chibi-Robo is cleaning the shuttle with his trusty toothbrush. Telly appears behind him and notices how hard he is working. He suggests that Chibi-Robo should take a break, and watch some television. Telly's screen displays Citrusoft's news broadcast. It says that there is a disappearance of natural resources on Earth. Aliens are believed to have been the cause. Then some aliens appear behind Telly, and head straight to Earth. Telly and Chibi-Robo quickly head inside the station. The Aliens have headed all over the world, So Chibi-Robo and Telly take the Chibi-House to follow them. They start by going to Oceania, to stop the Aliens from taking the natural resources from Australia. Chibi-Robo tackles harbors, grassy fields, and eventually faces off against a hopping monster. After turning the large robot into a pile of scrap, the two head for North Africa, to stop the Aliens from taking Egypt's resources. Pyramids, hot sand, and a golden robot named King Kabombra stood in the little hero's way. The Caribbean was next, Chibi-Robo's not much of a swimmer, but Citrusoft sent a submarine to help, especially when Chibi-Robo met up against the massive Old Ironhide. Chibi-Robo and Telly were then off to Europe to protect England from the mischievous space men. England got a little spooky at night, especially against Count Umbrahla. Chibi-Robo's tour of the world then headed back to North America to stop the Aliens from taking resources from Times Square. Large metal crushers and giant factories were explored before heading up against Construkter. Finally, it was up to Chibi-Robo to stop the Aliens once and for all at The South Pole. Antarctica's freezing temperatures soon heated up to volcanic mayhem, as Chibi-Robo traversed both fire and ice to finally reach The Aliens' Mothership and destroy it. But it was far from over, a small floating orb flew out of the wreckage of the Mothership all the way to a large city and splashdowned into the ocean. The orb transformed into a ginormous monster and started heading for the city! Telly gets an idea, Chibi-Robo buys the Giant Parts and builds a Giant Chibi-Robo that fights the giant monster, eventually, Chibi-Robo wins the fight, and the beast shut down, before exploding. The sun rises just as victory was obtained, and Chibi-Robo and Telly took off back to the shuttle. Gallery ZipLashSS.jpg ZipLashSS1.jpg ZipLashSS2.jpg ZipLashSS3.jpg ZipLashSS4.jpg ZipLashSS5.jpg ZipLashSS6.jpg ZipLashSS7.jpg ZipLashSS8.jpg ZipLashSS9.jpg Trailer Category:Games